Drinking and Drawing
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Kurt and Blaine play pictionary with their very competitive friends.


"Since when is this a tradition?" Blaine asks, plopping himself on the couch with his arm around Kurt.

"Since my abuela and her first husband needed a way to bond with their spouse's friends," Santana remarks, setting up a large whiteboard on an easel in front of the television.

"Santana, with our years in Glee and beyond, I'm pretty sure we're plenty bonded," Kurt remarks, taking a score card that was thrust into his hands.

Santana shrugs and hands Rachel a bottle of champagne.

"Champagne?" Rachel asks.

"What, did you think we were gonna play sissy 10 year old style? Come on Berry, we have to make this interesting." Santana uncaps a marker. "Now for teams. I want gel-head, my wife, and Artie."

Brittany grins and claps as Artie decides it couldn't be _too_ bad.

"Me?" Blaine asks. "Why?"

"Because I saw you critique that bear-bush Finn drew in high school so I know you have at least some depth perception."

"Fine, then I want Kurt, Mercedes, and Sam," Rachel says pointedly.

"Don't you think it's not nice to split Kurt and Blaine up in teams?" Artie asks. "Brittany and Santana are together."

"No, no, it's fine," Kurt says, smirking. "We like a little competition." Kurt turns to Blaine. "You're so adorable when you're competitive. And like I said before…I know what it does to you when I win." Kurt wiggles his eyebrows and Rachel has to stop from gagging. She's already heard more about "what it does to Blaine" than she cares to admit.

"Yeah, you fighting me to the death to win really gets me going," Blaine replies, fake rolling his eyes, to which Kurt kisses him lovingly on the cheek.

"Okay, write down your suggestions for the other team to draw," Santana instructs, passing along a red and a blue cowboy hat.

Both teams scrawled suggestions, tossing them in the opposing team's hat. Kurt swore he saw Blaine write "Harry Potter" on a slip of paper, rolling his eyes at how nerdy his husband was.

The game begins with Santana drawing and Blaine, Artie, and Brittany guessing. Santana starts with a circle and Brittany immediately shouts "CAT!"

Santana shrugs and struggles not to say anything as she continues drawing triangular ears and then adds spots to the body.

"Leopard!" Blaine shouts and Santana cheers, pouring them a sprig of champagne. Blaine and Santana start shimmying in a way that could rival Kurt, but currently it makes everyone else suffer from second-hand embarrassment.

Rachel glares at Sam, somehow knowing that he put that slip in for the other team. "That was way too easy, Sam!"

Sam holds his hands up like Rachel is about to leap over the coffee table and push him over. "I thought it would end up looking like a dalmatian!"

"Our turn," Rachel says running to the board with a slip of paper in hand. She begins drawing a stick figure with an outline of long hair. Having only a black marker to choose from, it was difficult getting blonde hair to come through.

"Barbie?" Mercedes guesses.

"Dude, that looks like Quinn," Sam states.

She draws a star over one of the eyes and attempts to draw a fanned out triangular dress.

"Lady Gaga?" Kurt says, to which Rachel whoops and high fives him. "That's the dress you wore in Glee club for theatricality right?"

"Of course!" Rachel says, taking a swig of champagne and passing the bottle to Kurt.

"Lucky guess," Blaine mutters and Kurt stops his frown with a peck on the lips.

Brittany draws next, furrowing her brow at the board for a solid ten seconds of their precious guessing time - Artie growing more and more impatient.

"Just draw _something_!" he cries, and Santana shushes him, letting her wife take her time.

She finally begins to draw, making carefully spaced vertical lines across the page. Artie guesses a railroad and Santana guesses a fence. Before they know it, the time is up and Brittany sighs.

"It was a zoo."

Blaine cocks his head and just goes with it. I guess he could see the beginnings of a welcome gate or something. Kurt smiles at Blaine. This could be the round where his team could take the lead.

Kurt steps up next, trying to hide his eye roll at selecting "Harry Potter" from the hat. Blaine winks, knowingly.

"Luke Skywalker!" Sam cries as Kurt begins with a generic stick figure with a stick coming out of his hand. It was supposed to be a wand, but he could see how Sam could guess it was a lightsaber. He adds the lightning bolt scar and Sam immediately guesses correctly.

Santana glares at Blaine, knowing that he is the one who put that slip in as Kurt yanks the bottle from her hands, taking a swig. "Bullshit," Santana says.

"2-1 us," Mercedes says, high-fiving Kurt and doing a victory dance in her seat.

The game goes on with each team getting tipsier by each round. Santana drinks even when her team loses. There is one round left for each team. Currently Blaine's team was in the lead, with Kurt's behind by one.

Blaine was drawing next and he begins drawing a rectangle with a swiggly line coming out of it.

"Computer! Truck! Radio!"

Blaine shakes his head, gesturing to the end of the squiggly line that now had two pointed forks on the end of it, repeatedly circling the end, unsure how to further clarify the drawing. The time was up with no correct answer.

"It was supposed to be a plug," Blaine said.

With the final round, it was Kurt's turn to draw. His team could tie the score or come in second with this last drawing. Kurt reads the slip of paper and says "What the heck?"

Blaine smirks. A hard one.

Kurt begins drawing what looked like a woman carrying two suitcases and a floppy hat. His team kept guessing various actresses and characters it could be, but to no avail. The time was up and Blaine's team had secured victory.

"The paper said 'confidence' so I was trying to draw Maria from _The Sound of Music_ singing that song."

Rachel kicked herself for not knowing the answer to that one but laughed as Santana and Blaine resumed their hilarious shimmy-off.

Their guests filterout of the loft, Rachel retiring to her bedroom and Brittany and Santana drunk-cuddling on the couch. Kurt and Blaine attempt to tidy up the mess behind, but growing tired themselves, decide it was a job better left for the morning.

"I didn't realize how fun pictionary could be," Blaine says, giggling as Kurt steadies him. "Especially with champagne."

Kurt was tipsy also, but could feel his fatigue more than anything. "We'll have to do it again sometime," he says, flopping on the bed with his clothes still on. "I'll need a rematch," he mumbles into the pillow.

"So Kurt," Blaine says, jumping into bed next to his husband. "What does it do to YOU when I win?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt yawns. "Come 'ere and I'll show you."

Blaine wiggles up next to Kurt, making a show of shaking the bed to wake him up more.

Kurt turns his face toward Blaine, laughing as Blaine starts giving him butterfly kisses on the nose. Kurt moves forward to kiss him on the lips, both sinking into the kiss lazily.

"I think -" Blaine says, pecking Kurt on the lips. "It's time for bed."

"Wonderful idea, oh husband of mine." Kurt yawns and pulls the blankets over his shoulders. "I'm still laughing at your Harry Potter slip of paper."

"What are the odds you picked it?"

"Guess you really are connected with your spouse on a whole new level when you're married."

"Then, the best thing I've ever done was marry you," Blaine says, propping himself on his elbow and rubbing Kurt's back with his other hand.

"Ah, so you married me to win at pictionary?"

"Mhm. That's reason nine hundred twenty," Blaine says. "Followed by your love of chocolate-covered pretzels. And coming before your fear of unusually large cucumbers."

"They're so unnatural!" Kurt says, yawning once more and closing his eyes for the night.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine says, snuggling up to his husband with a smile on his face.


End file.
